


Criminal

by The Wolfs Shadow (callmemulder)



Series: Criminal [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/pseuds/The%20Wolfs%20Shadow
Summary: One-shot. Holmes suspects Watson has gone "bad", only to have his suspicions confirmed. Rated 'T' for safety. AU. Precedes "Guilty". Can be read alone.
Series: Criminal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683784
Kudos: 1





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Sherlock Holmes franchise or the characters in it.

_"When a doctor does go wrong he is the first of criminals. He has nerve and he has knowledge." ~Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

Heart beating sharply against his ribs, Holmes gazed up the stairs. Having suspected for some time now, he had hoped he was wrong...

Slowly, he climbed those seventeen steps and opened the door. A small patch of light illuminated the sitting room. Standing by the chemical table, Holmes could barely make him out. The stranger turned, the scalpel held in his hands seemed to shine in the dim light. At its tip a drop of blood formed.

The drop fell to the table and into the shallow pool that had formed there. _Plip._ The stranger's foreboding, dark eyes met his. "Holmes." No guilt, no remorse. Everything was said in that one, cold word.

With a gasp, a small plea tore itself from the detective's lips. _"Oh, Watson."_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Sherlock Holmes fanfic, so I hope it's ok. ^^' I've read some fics where Sherlock goes bad, and I haven't really seen any for Watson, so I thought this would be interesting. Reviews will be fed to my muse.


End file.
